


Love Potion #007

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bird Puns, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Scents & Smells, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy puns, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 12
Kudos: 313





	1. Wings of Change

Walter Becket sat at his and Lance's kitchen table typing away at the new laptop Lance had insisted on buying him for his birthday, occasionally stopping to write down some notes or take a drink of his water.

Walter carefully put a few drops of Pigeon Potion into the beaker he was working with. The liquid inside swirled around quickly and turned green before clearing again and settling quietly.

"I think I've finally finished the improved version of the formula, Lovey." Walter excitedly showed the beaker to the brown and white pigeon sitting on his desk. "If this works Lance won't have to worry about anymore 'Submarine Incidents'." He explained with a laugh as he used his fingers to make air quotes.

Lovey just tilted her head, with a confused coo, glancing back and forth at her owner and the beaker he held. She didn't get what the big deal was about accidentally laying an egg or two. Maybe it was just a human thing, she concluded.

"I should probably test it out before I give it to Lance." Walter pondered as he went to sit on the sofa comfortably. "Well, here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself nervously taking a drink from the beaker and carefully placing the rest on the coffee table.

Walter drummed his fingers on the sofa before deciding to lay down as he anxiously waited for the formula to take effect. Soon nausea and stomach pains started before everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Little Birdy Told Me

"Good evening Agent Sterling." Silver greeted Lance as he entered his home and closed the front door behind him gently. "How did your mission with the President go today?"

"Everything went smooth as silk with me there obviously." Lance replied confidently as he began removing his suit-jacket and bowtie quickly.

"Obviously, sir." Silver agreed monotoned.

"You don't have to sound so thrilled you know." Lance sarcastically commented handing over his jacket and bowtie to the mechanical arm protruding from the hall closet. "You go do AI stuff while I go tell Walter how much the President loved his personalized Inflatable Hug." He said unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt as he made his way toward the living room.

Lance glanced around the living room noting Walter's usual mess of test tubes and beakers of chemicals on the table next to his new laptop which was opened to a page with notes he didn't understand in the least. But no messy-haired, bubbly scientist within sight.

'Where's Walter?' Lance wondered narrowing his eyes in worry.

He then noticed a faint smell of raspberry, ginger and fresh bread, it smelled heavenly. Suddenly he was surprised by Lovey flying at him from the direction of the sofa.

"Don't scare me like that, Lovey!" Lance admonished a bit shaken by the scare. "What the hell has you so worked up?" He asked the small pigeon who'd decided to settle on his shoulder.

Lovey cooed at him indignantly, puffing up her feathers before taking off from his shoulder and back toward the sofa. She circled it twice before landing on the arm cooing at Lance once again.

"I take it there's something over there." Lance commented smiling at the brown and white bird as he made his way to the sofa.

Lovey just looked up at him with a look that said 'I don't understand sarcasm.' before taking off somewhere else with a loud flapping of her wings. Lance chuckled amused before finally coming around to the front of the sofa and taking a look at the bundle sitting on the middle cushion.

Sleeping in a pile of Walter's clothing there was a small brown and tan pigeon with messy, curled feathers and cream-colored stripes on its wings. It took Lance only a few seconds to realize what he was looking at.

"Walter?" Lance whispered picking up the bundle, clothes and all and sat down cradling Walter in his arms carefully.

Walter awoke slowly, his senses slightly dulled. The area he was in was soft, like fabrics? The air was warm and stale, but he slowly concluded he should probably start getting up. Then, he realized this was NOT his body and everything suddenly snapped to attention like it was in overdrive. His senses finally caught up with what was going on. He now could smell way too much, his hearing was acute and overbearing. He forced himself to calm down, this wasn't the time for panic. He shifted slightly, as he couldn't see anything, but he could smell Lance's oh so familiar scent of freshly brewed coffee. He tried to start moving around he realized he was being held by...muscular arms? Lance? Excitement flooded his system, and he went to speak. 

"Cooo." Walter blinked confused by the sound he'd just made. 'Oh, that's right, Lance had difficulty speaking at first too.' He realized clearing his throat a bit.

Lance lifted the sleeve of Walter's yellow hoodie to take a look inside the bundle he held when he heard a few small coughs and the sound of a throat being cleared. What met his eyes was a smiling fluffy feathered Walter smiling up at him cheerfully.

"Hi, Lance!" Walter greeted "I'm a pigeon! Cute right?" He said excitedly climbing out of the clothes nest.

"Yeah, yeah, you're cute." Lance chuckled with a relieved sigh. "But, you had me and Lovey worried." He said sternly right as Lovey landed on his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lance." Walter apologized attempting to fly up onto Lance's shoulder next to Lovey.

Walter barely made it out of the clothes bundle before losing control and running headlong into Lance's chest. Thankfully Lance kept him from falling, using his arms to gently support his weight. What little weight he now had, that is.

"You alright, Walt?" Lance asked smirking at the fluffy Brown pigeon in his arms.

"I'm fine." Walter pouted hiding his face in the spy's chest.

"Maybe we should work on changing you back." Lance suggested carefully giving Walter's back a fond pet. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Walter agreed, his feathers puffing up appreciative of the gentle petting. 

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride." Lance laughed carefully lifting Walter onto his shoulder with a fond smile.

"Oh, it worked!!" Walter suddenly shouted excitedly after he got settled next to Lovey.

"Whoa, Walter, inside voice please, I like my eardrums." Lance cringed. "What do you mean it worked?" He asked curious about what had the sweet scientist so thrilled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lance but I'm just so happy it worked!" Walter explained enthusiastically "I'm a boy!"

"You're a boy?" Lance repeated looking lost. 

"I'm a male pigeon, Lance." Walter corrected his mistake. "I'm bulkier than Lovey, so that means the formula works!"He explained eagerly.

"Right...well, I thought the Pigeon Potion was fine as it is." Lance commented fondly. "Why're you trying to fix such a small detail." He asked, raising a single eyebrow confused by Walter's behavior.

"Well, I did it for you." Walter admitted nuzzling Lance's cheek lovingly. "I figured you might appreciate not having to worry about laying…" He began explaining before getting cut off by Lance.

"OKAY! I get it, no further discussion needed!" Lance interrupted quickly. "And I do appreciate the gesture, thanks." He mumbled a grateful smile, crossing his lips.

"Anytime, Lance." Walter replied with a laugh.

Once they reached the kitchen table Walter was working at earlier Lance stopped and glanced around at the chemicals and equipment. Quite a few experiments were going on at once.

"Well, we're here." Lance announced attempting to sound like he knew what to do.

"Can you get the antidote for the biodynamic concealment serum for me?" Walter asked, smiling at Lance happily.

"Uh...which one of these the bio-birding-potion antidote?" Lance asked glancing at all the different containers apprehensively. "I don't wanna set all your cells on fire or something." Lance muttered glancing at the fluffy brown pigeon on his shoulder.

"The one labeled Formula Antidote 2.0, it's sitting next to my laptop." Walter explained with a laugh.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Lance furrowed his brow, concerned whilst gingerly picking up the beaker.

"It should, I tested its compatibility with the new serum twice and it came out positive both times." Walter answered confidently."I'll be fine, Lance." Walter said nuzzling Lance's cheek reassuringly.

Soon after Walter swallowed the small mouthful of antidote and glanced up at Lance and Lovey with a smile. His vision started going blurry and he felt drowsy. The last thing remembered before everything went dark was seeing Lance's nervous smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Healing Hands

Walter woke up, head pounding, body sore, and all of his senses readjusting slowly. He heard a deep voice saying his name.

"Lance?" Walter rubbed at his eyes groggily looking around as he sat up.

"How're you feeling, Walt?" Lance inquired sitting on the bed next to the messy-haired scientist.

"Well, I have a bit of a headache and I'm sore all over but otherwise fine." Walter rubbed at his throbbing temples.

"A massage might help with both of those." Lance chuckled warmly.

"That sounds wonderful." Walter smiled up at Lance thankfully.

"C'mere then." Lance said scooting back against his headboard. "Sit in front of me." He instructed patting the bed in front of him.

Walter crawled over and crossed his legs once he'd settled comfortably in Lance's lap. When Lance began to run his hands through Walter's hair, first playing with his dark curls before starting to actually massage his scalp gently.

"Feels good, right?" Lance playfully whispered into Walter's ear.

"Mmhm." Walter answered leaning back into the spy's skilled touch with an appreciative moan.

"Good." Lance chuckled fondly "I'm going to move onto the body massage now, k."

Walter gave a contented 'hum' in response, too lost in Lances' touch to understand what was being said.

"Alright, I need you to lay down again but, let's take this off first." Lance instructed removing his white shirt from Walter's shoulders gently and dropping it on the floor.

'Oh, God, I'm naked in front of super-spy LANCE STERLING!' Walter panicked as he felt cold air brushing against his bare legs. 'Stay cool...this is totally fine...I saw Lance naked and his...okay let's not go there!' He tried reasoning with himself nervously.

"Walt?" Lance spoke breaking Walter's panic.

"Uh...yeah." Walter answered sheepishly.

"I need you to lay down."Lance repeated his instruction from earlier with an amused smile.

"Oh right." Walter mumbled as he lowered himself onto the bed slowly.

Walter jolted when he felt Lance's strong hand running down along his back gently and adjusting his shoulders and hips into more comfortable positions carefully. He hid his face in the pillow he held, barely hiding the cherry colored blush covering his cheeks.

"Walt, look this direction." Lance commented turning Walters's head so that they were face to face. "It'll put less strain on your neck this way." He explained moving to sit behind the curly-haired scientist again.

Walter felt the bed bending behind him and the sounds of the frame creaking quietly, and a drawer being opened and closed.

"What are you doing back there?" Walter asked curiously.

"I just grabbed some oil from the bedside table." Lance explained distractedly squirting the liquid into a palm and setting the bottle down on the drawer. "This stuff is great for your skin." He said warming the oil up in his hands.

A few minutes later Walter felt Lance's hands running over his shoulders, lightly checking for knots and rubbing carefully whenever he found one. Lance moved down his back letting his fingers dig into the tense areas he found and stroking Walter's sides gently. They spy's hands soon came to stop.

"Are we done already?" Walter asked disappointment licking down his spine.

"Not, as long as you're ok with me going further than this." Lance replied placing a hand on the small of Walter's back and gently stroking.

"I don't mind, go ahead." Walter stuttered his voice muffled by the pillow covering his face.

"Alright." Lance chuckled, bringing his other hand down to meet the one currently on the small Walter's back.

Walter shuddered at feeling the tips of Lance's fingers run down his spine gently. His breathing hitched as Lance began massaging his ass. Lance had to know what he was doing to him.

"Ok, time to work on the other side." Lance announced starting to help Walter turn to lay on his back.

"No! Lance, wait!" Walter panicked trying to stop Lance from turning him over but, it was too late.

"Seems like you really enjoyed that massage." Lance commented with an amused smirk. "Should I keep going or do you want to do something about your little problem?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Birds and The Bees

"W...what...did you say?" Walter stuttered, blushing, quickly looking up at Lance who was leaning over him.

"I asked if we should take care of that?" Lance teasingly gestured at Walter's erect member.

"Stop, I know what you said." Walter cut in with an embarrassed wave of his hands. "I just wasn't expecting it." He whispered, averting his gaze to the floor awkwardly.

"It was only a suggestion." Lance explained with an amused smile. "So, what do you say?" He asked, running a hand down Walter's side gently.

"I've never done this before." Walter mumbled, glancing back up nervously. "But, I'm ready."

"That's fine, Walter, I promise I'll be gentle with you." Lance reassured, gazing down at the blue-eyed scientist with a sweet smile. "Let me just get these off." He said backing up and indicating his midnight blue slacks with a wave of his hand.

Lance's dark honey-colored eyes locked onto Walter's sapphire blue ones as he grinned mischievously. He let his right hand travel to the buckle on his belt and let it rest there for a moment.

"This is kinda fun." Lance chuckled watching the blue-eyed scientist's focused gaze flick up to his face as he spoke. "You know how I love being the center of attention." He teased, tapping the buckle with his index finger subconsciously.

"Cmon, Lance, stop teasing me." Walter mumbled blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Alright, alright, Babe, I know you wanna see more." Lance said with a flirty smirk.

Lance unbuckled and dropped his belt to the floor, pulled his slacks open and stepped out of them with ease, leaving just his briefs on. He noticed Walter's eyes immediately travelling down to the large bulge straining against the soft material and locked gazes as he slowly pulled his low rises off, revealing his fully nude body. 

Lance's body was that of a man that did strenuous workouts daily, made obvious by his firm pectoral muscles, abdomen, and long but strong legs. His chest was peppered lightly with dark chest hair and his right pec was adorned with a tattoo of the Marines insignia. Then there were his narrow hips and dark pubic curls that lead down to his large dick, the tip deep pink peeking out from his foreskin.

"See anything you want?" Lance smirked as he leaned over, boxing the curly-haired scientist between his strong arms and kissing Walter's lips gently.

"I want you." Walter whispered wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

"I'm all yours, Baby Boy." Lance chuckled as he picked Walter up by the waist and climbed up on the bed.

As they continued making out on the large bed, Lance stroked Walter's back and sides tenderly as he let him explore his body. Walter ran a hand over the scar on Lance's back and then down onto his shoulders before stopping with a hand over the tattoo on his chest.

Soon they separated for air, sapphire blue eyes met honey-colored eyes as Walter let his fingers trace the tattoo idly. Lance leaned back down to quickly kiss Walter again, before running his hands over his ass and squeezing it softly as he lifted him to sit on his lap. Walter bit his lip at feeling their dicks brush against each other on the way down.

"C-can I try something?"Walter asked nervously, wrapping his long legs around Lance's waist.

"Anything you want." Lance replied leaning back comfortably.

Walter tentatively reached down to wrap a hand around both their dicks and began to stroke gently; eliciting breathy gasps from his own lips and soft moans from Lance. The Spy sat up a little straighter and wrapped his own strong hand over Walter's gently so they could use both their hands together. Walter had to lean against Lance's shoulder for support from the sensations of their combined strokes. It was almost too much for him.

"L-lance...Lance...I'm gonna..." Walter whined, gripping Lance's shoulder tightly as he sped up his pace.

Suddenly he cried out in ecstasy, spurts of cum dripping out his dick. He laid there in Lance's arms trying to catch his breath as Lance ran his hand over his back gently.

"Feeling better, Walt?" Lance asked, kissing Walter's forehead sweetly.

"Yeah, Thanks, Lance." Walter replied blushing as he pulled the spy down for a real kiss.

THE END


End file.
